mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart Super Raceway
Mario Kart super Raceway is a Mario Kart Game for 3DS, Wii and Nintenpad.it has New Stages,New Charcters,New Karts and Unlockable Charcters With special QR codes. Starting Charcters *Mario - Medium *Luigi - Medium *Peach - Medium *Daisy - Medium *Pauline (NEW) - Medium *Yoshi - Medium *Toad - Feather *Toadette - Feather *Gaduche Bob-omb (NEW) - Medium *Richard T. Toadmeyer (NEW) - Feather *Bowser - Cruiser *Bowser Jr. - Medium *Donkey Kong - Cruiser *Diddy Kong - Medium *Puppy *Kitty *Swiper *Goomba (NEW) - Feather *Koopa Troopa - Feather *Hammer Bro. (NEW) - Medium *Blooper (NEW) - Feather *Gearmo (NEW) - Cruiser *Royal Bus Driver Lakitu (NEW) - Cruiser *Boom Boom(NEW) - Cruiser *Pom Pom(NEW) - Cruiser *Kamek - Medium *Donkey Kong Jr. - Medium *Kamella (NEW) - Cruiser Unlockable Characters #Rosalina - Cruiser #Luma (NEW) - Feather #Polari (NEW) - Feather #Sonic The Hedgehog - Medium #Dixie Kong - Medium #R.O.B - Cruiser #Wario - Cruiser #Waluigi - Cruiser #Mona - Medium #Birdo - Medium #Boo - Medium #Red Boo (NEW) - Feather #Borio (NEW) - Medium #King Boo - Cruiser #Dry Bowser - Cruiser #Miles Tails Prower - Medium #Lakitu - Medium #Giga Lakitu (NEW) - Cruiser #Lakithunder (NEW) - Feather #Tabooki (NEW) - Medium #Tabella (NEW) - Medium #Lubba (NEW) - Cruiser #Ella Metals (NEW) - Medium #Dry Bones - Feather #Tiki Goons (NEW) - Feather #Stanley (NEW) - Feather #Mii - Light/Medium/Heavy QR Codes *Ninja (NEW) - Medium *White Mage (NEW) Medium *Black Mage (NEW) Medium Courses Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Daisy Road *Viveana Ridge *Highest Hill Flower Cup *Whomp Fortress *Mario Circuit *Flower Meadows *RMS Mario Star Cup *Ghoulish Galleon *Wario's Factory *Peach's Castle Interior *Shy Guy Road Special Cup *Water Circuit *Riverside Cliff *Koopa Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *DS Delfino Square *WII Coconut Mall *SNES Vanilla Lake *GBA Bowser Castle 1 Banana Cup *GCN DK Mountain *N64 DK Jungle Parkway *Wii DK Summit *DS Peach's Garden Leaf Cup *WII Luigi Circuit *WII Grumble Volcano *DS Rainbow Road *N64 Kalimari Desert Lightning Cup *N64 Rainbow Road *GCN Daisy Cruiser *DS Shroom Ridge *DS Waluigi Pinball Karts Feather:s''tandard Kart'' Speed: 7 Weight:12 Acceleration: 14 Capicrane '' '''Speed : 9 Weight : 15 Acceleration: 16 ''Airplain minivan '' Speed: 5 Weight: 17 Acceleration: 19 '''''Danevielloso Bug Speed: 12 Weight: 4 Acceleration : 25 Medium Standard Kart Speed:12 Weight: 17 Acceleration:24 Wild Wing Speed:15 Weight:20 Acceleration: 22 Royal Racer Speed: 17 Weight : 9 Acceleration: 27 Terequoi Racer Speed: 23 Weight : 10 Acceleration: 24 Shooting Star Speed : 30 Weight :8 Acceleration'': 38''' Cruiser Standard Kart Speed:29 Weight: 41 Acceleration: 31 '''''Flame Flyer Speed: 18 Weight :38 Acceleration: 38 Cloud Car Speed : 40 Weight: 5 Acceleration: 43 ''Bob-omb car'' Speed :30 Weight:69 Acceleration: 38 Unlocking Mission Mode After unlocking half of the charctecters,you will be sent to a special type of mode called Mission Mode where you Have missions to do and to fight with level Bosses. Multiplayer You can play with other players by selecting the Multiplayer mode, press A''' to Join In.You can also have Wifi Connections with other worldwide players. '''Veduaré Ghosts Veduaré ghosts are Ghost that Are use to get a star rank. Star Ranks are points that can help you unlock characters. Star rank Unlockable Characters Rosalina - Get a 2 star rank or more Luma - Get a 5 star rank or more Polari - Get a 20 star rank or more Sonic The Hedgehog - Get a 30 star rank or more Dixie Kong - Get a 45 star rank or more R.O.B. - Get a 75 star rank or more Wario - Get a 105 star rank or more Waluigi - Get a 150 star rank or more Mona - Get a 205 star rank or more Birdo - Get a 265 star rank or more Boo - Get a 300 star rank or more Red Boo - Get a 312 star rank or more Borio - Get a 325 star rank or more King Boo - Get a 340 star rank or more Miles Tails Prower - Get a 400 star rank or more Lakitu - Get a 510 star rank or more Giga Lakitu - Get a 555 star rank or more Lakithunder - Get a 575 star rank or more Tabooki - Get a 590 star rank or more Tabella - Get a 645 star rank or more Lubba - Get a 690 star rank or more Ella Metals - Get a 700 star rank or more Dry Bones - Get a 850 staror more rank Tiki Goon - Get a 900 star rank or more Stanley - Get a 950 star rank or more Mii - Play 1500 combined races and battles Items *Mushroom *Life Mushroom (NEW) *Golden Mushroom *Coin Mushroom (NEW) *Red shell *Green Shell *Blue Shell *Bullet Bill *Triple Red Shell *Triple Green Shell *Bowser Shell *Banana *Giant Banana (NEW) *Crab (NEW) *Ice Flower (NEW) *Fire Flower *Boomberang flower (NEW) *Timer (NEW) *Oil (NEW) *Yoshi Tongue(NEW) *Leaf *Chain Chomp (NEW) *False ? box *Meteorite (NEW) *Starman *Cloud (NEW) *Wooden Plank (NEW) *Mega Mushroom *Boo *Water Mushroom (NEW) (not all items are strong and not all items are useful) Unlocking Criteria(Grand prix characters) *Rosalina - Get a star in all 50cc Cups *Luma - win the 50cc Special Cup *Polari - win the 50cc Shine and Coin Cup *Sonic The Hedgehog - win the 100cc Mushroom Cup *Dixie Kong - win the 100cc Banana Cup *R.O.B.- win the 100cc Star Cup *Wario - Get a star in all 100cc cups *Waluigi - win the 150cc Flower Cup *Mona -win the 150cc Flower Cup with a star or more *Birdo - win the 150cc special Cup *Boo - Get a star in all 150cc Cups *Red Boo - Win all of the Super Raceway cups in mirror mode *Borio - Get a star in all Mirror Mode Cups Unlocking Criteria(Time Trials Characters) *King Boo- play on 16 different courses *Dry Bowser- Unlock 12 Fast Staff Ghosts *Miles Tails Prower- Unlock 25 Fast Staff Ghosts Unlocking Criteria (Other Modes) *Lakitu- Win all the missions in level 1, 2 and 3 *Giga Lakitu- Get a perfect run in every single Mission in Mission Mode *Lakithunder- Have a save file of super mario Brothers DS (Must Defeat Lakithunder in World 7)(Put the memory card at the 3DS SD card Slot and then go to Mario Kart Super Raceway) *Tabooki- Use only 1 Charcter to win all cups in 50cc *Tabella- defeat all of the bosses in mission mode *Lubba- have a super mario galaxy 1 and 2 save file or finish the last boss of mission mode with at least 1 star *Ella Metals- Have at least a cup with ☆☆☆ *Dry Bones- Have a save file of super Mario 3D land *Tiki Goon- have a cup at least with ☆☆☆☆☆ in 150cc *Stanley- have a save file of donkey kong country *Mii -play 1500 races and battles Shopping Mode shopping mode is a place where you can trade things for something (trade for unlocking karts and QR codes, even Charcters!) Unplayable Chracters *'Toadbert' *'MC Ballyhoo' *'Holly Koopa' *'Dolphin' Bosses *Eyerok *Bob-billy *King Bill *Chief Chilly *Haunty Mole *Dino Pirahna *Dimentio *Goomboss *Wiggler *Bowser *Robot Butterfly (New) Special Charcters Special Characters are characters that are playable in some places *Spiny - Minigame *Spike Top - Minigame *Buzzy Beetles - Minigame *Paragoomba - Minigame *Jolene - Paper Mode *Baby Mario - Party mode *Baby Luigi - Party Mode *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy - Party Mode *Baby Rosalina (NEW) - Party Mode *Baby Yoshi - Party Mode *Baby Birdo - Party Mode *Baby Bowser - Paper Mode *Baby Donkey Kong - Party Mode *Baby Funky Kong - Party mode *Tiny Kong - Minigame Mode *Manky Kong - Party Mode *Toadark - Both *Purple Toad - Both *Yellow Toad - Both *Blue Toad - Both *Green Toad - Both *Red Toad - Both *Blue Toad - Both *Tanooki Toad - Both Party Mode Party Mode is a mode like other mario party series but with using a Kart there are 30 minigames in total #DK Rock Rush #Mario Hat Battle #Maluda Gloveland #On The GO-GO-Wiggler #'Peach Castle' Chaos #'Baylanbowlian?' #'Race To the Finish!' #'Coin Collectors' #'Wggler Coaster' #'Swapblox' #Jelly Bounce #Bumpty-Wumpty #Icey Range #Luigi's Mansion Boo Chaos #'Daisy's Daisies' #'17 Eggs' #'Big Doughnut' #'19 Bottles of Rock' #'Pop the balloons' #'DK canon' #'A Choice to CUT' #'Bob-omb Throwers' #'Waluigi Pinball Chaos' #'Bastreax' #'26 Bill it' #'Mona's Pizza Paparatzi Disaster' #'Coin Collectors (Hard)' #'OUT OF MY WAY!!' #'Bowser's Big Fire Escape' (whoever is reading it please add a picture ok?) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games